


Prisoners of their Own Volition (are they?)

by Imalmostmeagain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Burns, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shock, Starvation, The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalmostmeagain/pseuds/Imalmostmeagain
Summary: The Raft proves to be more than just a prison for the 4 criminals in custody.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Scott Lang & Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 46
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me today. Many people only briefly talk about the trauma that certain characters experienced. I want to go not win depth for each of our 4 prisoners and then some.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been there. They hadn’t been to see the sun in what felt like months, years at the longest. There wasn’t any object or device that conveyed what time, let alone what day it was. He looked around the room at the other figures in the cells around him. The design of said cells were basic: the 3 walls were a cold, steely gray with the front panel consisting of bullet proof glass, guarded by thick metal bars.

Each cell contained a metal cot sticking out the wall with a barely soft mattress and pillow. They all had a metal stool in the corner, for reasons still unknown. The room that the cells themselves were in were in the shape of a hexagon, allowing those who were in the cell to see each other. Clint was the only one awake, with Sam slightly snoring to his left and Scott snoring even louder to his right. His body still ached from the beating he received a few hours earlier. 

_ “ So are you gonna talk or do we need to go another round?”   
_ _Clint grunted in pain as a fist and then a foot hit him in the ribs. He could feel them crack under the pressure, but he wasn’t gonna give the guards the satisfaction of knowing that._

_“I told you... I don’t know where they are. I haven’t seen them since before I’ve been here!” Clint yelled out against his restraints._

_“Well then, allow us to jog your memory”, he smirked as he landed a punch to Clint’s face. He coughed out blood as he looked at the guard with a glare that could kill._

_The assault lasted for 10 minutes, with Clint unable to evade any of the attack. Clint was handcuffed and led (dragged) back to his cell where the guard roughly released him from the cuffs, allowing him to hit the ground. By the time Clint was able to look back, the guard was already slamming the door shut after him._

He continued to peer out his cell into Wanda’s, where the girl was currently not; she had been gone since he had come back. Her cell was at the “front end” of the floor, positioned where Sam, Clint, and Scott could see her without strain. “Hey, she still not back yet?”, he heard from his right.   
“I’m not sleeping until she comes back.”   
“But who knows when that’ll be. you should at least close your eyes for a bit,” he whispered with concern.

“No. Not until she comes back.”  
“Fine. Let’s play a game while we wait,” he said as he sat cross cross on the cold floor. Clint didn’t respond but he did gingerly sit on the ground waiting for Scott’s game suggestion. 

“How about animal, vegetable, mineral?”  
“What the hell is that?”  
“It’s like 20 questions but better. I think of something and the first question you ask is “is it an animal, vegetable, or mineral?” And we take it from there.”  
“Yeah, I’ll try it. Ain’t got nothing better to do anyway.”

After god knows how long, Wanda was dragged back and dropped unceremoniously in her cell. The guards carrying her kicked her abdomen one more time for good measure and snarled at the men shouting at him.   
“Hey! What are you doing? Can’t you see she’s unconscious?”  
“Leave the kid alone, she’s had enough!”  
The one guard that was known for his brutality, gave the young witch one final kick to her ribs as he bitterly left the criminals to their own devices, not like they had any.

“Hey kid! Wake up!”   
“Wanda, come on. Get up!”  
The young redhead didn’t so much as stir as Scott and Clint yelled with all their might. Clint made sure to stay awake and keep his eyes on Wanda as he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, she’d be gone again.


	2. Re-Volting Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ex- Avengers”get a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kind words 😊. If you guys have any question or concerns, feel free to message me.  
> Trigger warning for electroshock, violence and abuse towards minors

The overly bright lights were the first thing Wanda registered as she slowly came into consciousness. Clint’s striking light blue eyes and Scott’s normally brilliant green eyes were watching her like she was a sideshow attraction; even though they wanted to, they couldn’t take their eyes off her. She let out a soft groan as a small shock, about 15 volts, was sent through her collar, a warning to stay still.  
She let out a deep exhale, afraid that any other sound would cause them to send a bigger shock to her body. The only upside in this scenario was that, from her current position on the floor, she was able to see all 3 of her friends, allowing herself to relax, just a bit. She softly closed her eyes before forcing them open again.  
“Hey kid, you’re up.”  
“Heyyy just in time too. Clint was just about to tell us about his time in the circus”, Scott stated as he smiled like a kid in a candy store.   
“I think you’re gonna like it,” Sam chimed in. 

“And so that’s how I kissed a bear surrounded by the ring of fire as the acrobats flew above head.”  
“And why’d you do that again?” Sam asked with a bemused smirk across his face as Scott laughed from his cell.   
“Hey I was undercover, what was I supposed to do? Tell ‘em no? That would’ve blown my whole cover. Besides it wasn’t all that ba-“

Clint was cut off by the sound of Wanda’s broken scream as a shock was sent to her collar, forcing her to writhe in pain on the metal floor of her cell. What followed next was a quick series of events- Thaddeus Ross strolled through with guards flanking behind. Cell doors were opened with Sam and Scott being handcuffed and dragged out by some guards as Wanda drew in deep, uneven breaths. “You guys deal with them. This one is mine,” he said as an evil smirk graced his lips.

“What are you doing?! Let me go!” Scott yelled out as they slapped on the cuffs.   
“Let me go! You’re gonna regret this!” Sam fought back. They yelled as they were hauled off into the dark corridor, leaving Clint’s view.  
Thaddeus held out a black remote, that fit perfectly in his palm, and pressed the red button in the center. Almost immediately, a ragged scream escaped Wanda’s lips as her body shook again and tears spilled down her face. The metal bars across her cell opened and quickly closed as Ross stepped in. 

“It seems we haven’t had the chance to properly meet. I’m Thaddeus Ross, Secretary of State, _The General_.” He visibly sized her up before continuing to speak. “You stand when a man is speaking to you, _witch_ ,” he spat out as if the word itself burnt his tongue.  
Wanda looked up with her big, green eyes, still attempting to catch her breath; her body still reeling from the aftershocks of the collar.   
“I said _stand when I’m speaking to you,_ ” he emphasized by roughly yanking Wanda up by her hair so as to look him in the eyes. Unable to fight back with her arms restrained in her straitjacket, all she could do was look him in his dead, blue eyes. ”Mm, now you may not know who I am but trust me, I know who you are.”

“Hey let her go!” Clint yelled as he slammed his fists against the glass of his cell.

“You’re the one who’s caused millions of damage to multiple cities, stolen countless innocent lives, just destroying everything as you go. Out there you may have been an “Avenger”, but in here, you’re a prisoner; a monster,” Ross continued coldly.

He slammed the back of Wanda’s head into the wall behind her. “You’re reign of terror is over cause you’re  _my_ prisoner now.” Disgusted, Ross threw a couple of punches to the teen’s body, hitting chest, ribs (which caused her to gasp out in pain), the stomach, and finally her right cheek. A powerful knee to the stomach forced all the wind out her body and made her double over in pain.

Before he left, he forcefully grabbed her jaw, “you deserve this. Any thoughts of power you think you have... are mine now. remember that,” he sneered as he tossed Wanda aside and landed a swift kick to her back followed by another to her battered ribs. He straightened his suit before turning his head to the right where Barton was still yelling, 

“She’s just a kid. I’m gonna kill you when I get the chance!”

“Oops,” he said as he slightly turned up the voltage and pressed the red button, for the third time since entering the floor. A soft, high pitched squeal exited the red-headed teen’s mouth as her beaten body convulsed on the floor yet again, for a third time. At this point, she could no longer contain her tears and just let them flow free.

“You son of a bitch,” Clint muttered as Ross held the remote out again, warning Clint to watch himself or else. “Don’t worry Barton, soon you’ll all see what happens to those that go against the power of the Federal Government.”

* * *

Sam and Scott were dragged off to different rooms and handcuffed to a chair sitting in the center.

“Where is Captain Rogers?!” yelled one of the guards they aptly nicknamed _Trainwreck_ ; which is how he left your body feeling after a “session.”   
“I don’t know. How could I be in contact with him if I’ve been stuck in here?!” Sam soon felt a fist collide with his stomach.  
“Have you had any contact with Mrs. Romanoff?!”   
“Again, how could’ve been if I’ve been here?”

Deciding he didn’t like any of Sam’s answers, Trainwreck grabbed a metal bar from the table behind him.  
“I’m gonna ask you more more time, where are they?”

“I’m telling you, I. Don’t . Kno-“ Sam was cut off as the metal bar made contact with his stomach. Over and over as the bar swang, he tried to stay quiet, not give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out but eventually, they won out. Eventually, he groaned out in pain as a few tears slid down his cheek and the bar made contact with his legs.

“Maybe next time, you’ll answer correctly. Take him out of here men.”

Sam groaned out in pain as he was all but carried back to his cell, blue and green eyes peering over at him. He tried to let out a reassuring smile, but found that far too tiring.

* * *

Scott was forced into a chair, same as Sam was in the other room. His arms and legs were strapped down, along with his head.

“Tell me where we can we find Captain America?” asked one of the guards, a female.  
“Oh I don’t know, I had just met them. I don’t know where they would be,” he claimed as he looked up with green eyes. The female guard sighed as she grabbed a long, metal rod from one of her men.  
“I was hoping you’d say that,” she said as she twisted the end of the rod and put it to Scott’s arm.

His eyes widened as the realization of what was happening hit him- he was being electrocuted, well hopefully just shocked. He gritted his teeth as a scream tried to slip from inside him. After about 3 seconds, the rod was removed.

“You’re protecting people that barely even know you exist. Look around, you’re the last person they’re coming for.” The rod was placed on his arm again, and then removed after another 3 seconds.   
“I promise I’m not protecting anyone. They were gone before I-I got a chance to pro-properly meet everyo-one.”  
“Why would they work with someone they barely know?”   
“I was the on-only one available on sho-short notice”, he tried to joke, which only served to actively piss her off.

She set the voltage higher before repeating her previous actions. “Aw too bad, that’ll prove to be your downfall,” as an evil smile overtook her features. She repeatedly continued to shock Scott, upping the voltage and keeping it longer on his skin until he eventually passed out from the pain.

“I think that’s good enough for now. Take this piece of shit away from me, I’m done with him.” The other guards complied as they released Scott from his binds and hoisted him back to his cell. He limp body was abruptly dropped to the floor as soon as the guards crossed the threshold of his cell. They left without saying a word, but not before glaring at each “criminal.”

“They’ll find us. And when they do, ohh boy there’s gonna be hell to pay,” Sam declared as he tenderly placed a hand on his broken ribs.


	3. Forced Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding time at the Raft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings- Force feeding, implied rape, abuse towards minors

_Quiet._

The only sounds heard were the sounds of Wanda’s shallow breathing and the slight shuffling of one of the males in the cells. They were far too tired and focused on recent events to do anything else but look at Wanda or their ceilings. Scott still hadn’t gained consciousness, slightly worrying Clint and Sam.

Before they knew it, the sounds of the door and guards marching were heard at the forefront. 10 guards, including Mamba, the female guard, stormed in with 4 of them carrying trays of food. 2 guards were assigned per cell with Mamba overseeing everything, large magazine in hand. Sam and Clint were given a ham and cheese sandwich, an orange, and a glass of water. 

Scott was given the same basic meal but had to be forced awake, violence was usually the method of choice by the guards. He was stomped and kicked in various parts of the body, until one stomp to the head; and subsequently his eye, had him shooting up and letting out soft whines.

The two guards tossed his food on the ground as he sat up and held his left hand to his left eye and groaned in pain. “Eat up! Who knows when you’ll get the opportunity again!” he sneered as he turned his back on Scott. Eating slowly, he used the coolness from his glass to bring some relief to his eye as he kept his head down.

Wanda’s shallow breaths were interrupted as she heard the crackling of the collar come to life and felt the bright, sharp pain of electricity surge through her body. Her scream was cut short as a boot collided with her chest, effectively silencing her. One guard forced her into a sitting position by holding her upper body by the straps of her jacket. The guard holding the tray knelt before her, allowing her to see the contents of her tray of food: a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of water.

“Open wide bitch. This might be the only thing you get for a while.”

When Wanda didn’t open her mouth fast enough, the guard behind her grabbed hold of her jaw and forced her mouth open for her. Wanda began to slightly panic; she didn’t want any of this; she didn’t like feeling trapped like an animal in a cage. Guard one, the Gorilla they named him, smirked as he quickly shoved as much food into her mouth as possible. 

Guard 2, Eagle, let her swallow the oatmeal before grabbing her jaw to continue with the feeding process. More food, than what she could hold, was shoved into her mouth again before her jaw was released one more time. As she attempted to swallow, her jaw was wrenched open and more food was shoveled in. Gorilla grabbed a fistful of her hair to tilt her head back and poured water into her mouth, adding moisture to the gray mixture in her mouth. With her mouth already at its full capacity, the water began to dribble down the sides of her mouth as she tried to get the contents to her stomach.

“Damn, If you look that good with water running down your face, imagine how hot you’ll look with something else dripping down the side of your mouth,” whispered the Gorilla in her ear as he brought a finger to wipe the dripping liquid from Wanda’s lips.

At that remark, Wanda couldn’t swallow her food fast enough and choked; resulting in the guards taking the remaining food away. Panic and fear were evident in Wanda’s large eyes as she shook her head; at both the statement and at her food being revoked.

“Don’t worry. We’ll put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, just wait and see,” chuckled Gorilla.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure those hands are good for producing other kinds of magic too, huh?” jeered Eagle at the red-headed teen as he caressed her cheek. Wanda jerked her face from his hand, resulting her getting a backhand to her right cheek. The slight humor that was in the Eagle’s eyes before were completely replaced with anger and disgust. 

He quickly grabbed ahold of her jaw, just as he did when feeding her, and squeezed it as he looked her in her fear laden eyes. “you try anything like that again... _anything_... and we’ll make sure the next time you see us, you’ll wish you took the bullets to the body instead of your brother. you got that?” he growled as Wanda’s breathing increased.

“you’re _our_ bitch to play with until either the boss says stop or until you’re no longer breathing, which we can make happen right now,” he emphasized by cocking his gun and squeezing her jaw tighter. “Don’t play with me witch, you’ll lose every time.” He strengthened his grip on her jaw and peered into her eyes until he could see the small puddle of tears flooding into her large, green ones and whimpered in pain.

Sam and Clint tried to yell for the guards to back off but their attempts were futile. Clint was jabbed in the back with he blunt end of one of his guards guns while Sam took a metal bar to the side. They would’ve tried again but Mamba held up the black remote that controlled Wanda’s collar, quickly shutting down any ideas of them fighting back. She was already being abused because the guards felt like it, they didn’t want more of a hand in tormenting her if they could help it.

When Eagle wouldn’t release her, tears streamed down her face. Scott was sure that they were going to break her jaw to teach her a lesson about “disrespecting” them. He wanted to yell at he guards like his prison mates but found he was far too weak; his muscles would spasm as a result from the electrocution, leaving him feeling exhausted.

Eventually though, Wanda was tossed aside and scrambled as far away as she could from the two guards and drew her legs into herself. Her breathing was sporadic and out of control as she let her emotions of fear, pain, and panic overload her senses. “We’ll be back for you,” they stated as they finally left her cell with a loud slam.

“And don’t you worry boys,” Mamba started as she walked to stand in front of all 3 cells, “my men will take real good care of her,” she smirked as they filed out the room. 

“I’m sorry Wanda,” whispered Sam as he looked at the frightened child, huddled tightly in the corner of her cell.

“Those...jackasses,” was all Clint could say as he shook his head and looked down.

“It’s okay Wanda, we’re here with you” Scott said jerkily as he softly smiled at her. “We have to hold on together.”

Wanda softly smiled at that, as she understood that at least they were going through the same thing as her, how ever unfortunate it may be. It was her fault she was here but she knew she didn’t deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like I’m gonna be updating at least every other day for now. Thank you guys for all the comments, I read them all 😊. I’ll be answering some concerns in the later chapters, it’s a working process for now.


	4. Deal or No Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets to play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings- slightly graphic non/ con and abuse towards minors

“You...up!” Said Trainwreck as he kicked Clint in the side, causing him to groggily rise. “Get moving! Let’s go!” Clint, Scott, and Sam were handcuffed together in a line as they tiredly pressed forward. Wanda trailed behind, being dragged by her upper arm of her jacket by Mamba and Eagle.

“Pick up the pace!”  
“Alright, Alright. We’re moving... we’re moving. See?” Clint quipped sarcastically as he lifted up his feet, to show that he was actually walking.   
“wait... where are you taking her?” Scott quietly asked to no in in particular as he tried to orient himself, the dark hallways being a severe contrast to the overly bright cell lights.

Wanda shook slightly as she saw that the guys were being led in a separate direction, right instead of left. Her head swung from side to side as her thoughts began to run rampant. She didn’t want to be left alone with Mamba or Eagle, not again. The fear that he would try to rape her while his commanding officer encouraged him was enough to make her sick. 

She wanted to fight back, but her head felt slightly cloudy; most likely from the shocks (she thought) and sleep deprivation, causing her body to lack any usable energy. Her whole body tensed as she felt a rough hand slide down her spine to carelessly grope her ass. Wanda stood in place for a second before she was forcefully shoved forward; a message to keep moving.

Eventually, they reach their destination; a door at the end of the long corridor. Mamba reaches the handle first, where Wanda was quickly yet brutally shoved against a metal wall, once opened, with Mamba and Eagle towering over her.

“Now, let’s play a game, shall we? We’re gonna ask you a few questions, You answer correctly or in a manner we like, then we’ll ease up on your punishment.” Wanda showed no visible, outward emotions as she looked up at her captors.   
“However... answer them wrong or failure to answer will result in an added punishment of our choice,” finished Mamba as Eagle nodded. Wanda failed to see Eagle remove his belt from his pants as Mamba asked the first question.

Wanda didn’t really want to “play”, but the fact of the matter was, she didn’t really have a choice.   
“We’ll start off easy. What is your name?”Wanda stared at the gun in Mamba’s hand as she struggled to speak.  
“Oh. Don’t worry about the collar, you can speak. We’ve turned off the automated function so we could play this delightful game with you. But don’t be fooled,” spoke Mamba in a menacing tone as she held up the little black remote, the source of most of her pain.

“We still have control here. So once again, what is your name?”  
“Wa-Wanda-da Max-maximo-off,” she stuttered, accent heavy and voice hoarse from disuse.   
“See? Simple enough, right? Now next question: what’s your brother’s name?   
“Pi-Pietro Maxim-moff,” she stated as a few tears ran down her slightly hollow cheeks.   
“Growing up, did you and your brother ever steal anything?”  
“ye-yes, we ha-had to ea-“

“Is it also true that before the fight with Ultron, you and your brother hand plans to kill the Avengers?”   
“We no-not the Aven-avengers, just To-“   
“And is it true that before the battle even begun, you switched from Ultron’s side to join the Avengers?”   
“ye-“   
“So you switched teams to join the man that killed your parents only to switch sides  _again_ after the Sokovia Accords were implemented?” Mamba emphasized with a raised brow.

“Yes but that wa-was-“   
“Would you say that not only are you a monster and a thief, but you’re also disloyal to those that protected and cared about you?”“no.”   
“So disloyal even that Captain Rogers and The Black Widow themselves didn’t trust you enough to provide information about their future whereabouts... especially after playing in their heads?  
“n-no, no, they-that’s not-they woul...”

That was the question that broke Wanda’s determination as a sob rang from her mouth. There was always a part of her that still felt some of the other members of the team still resented for the events that happened with Ultron. She had flipped sides once before and flipped sides again to join Steve, and look at where that landed her. 

“Well,” Mamba said as she kneeled before Wanda, “you answered all the questions except the last one. Which just so happened to be the most important one, at least to us.” She stated, gesturing to her and the facility. “Thank you for playing with us, now lemme tell you what you won.”

“An all expense-paid trip with... Jackson!” She said, voice exuding false cheer. Wanda’s head snapped to her left to see The Eagle or Jackson as she had found out, smirking down at her with a look of lust in his eyes.

Wanda’s panic increased ten fold as she saw Eagle reach out for her. She was roughly yanked and tossed across the room where there was a metal cot, like the ones in the boys cells. She cried out as she fell onto her knees, restrained arms unable to catch her. Eagle walked to stand in front of the red headed teen to run his fingers through her hair. 

The teen slightly flinched as her head was angled back to look into the eyes of her perpetrator. Wanda tried to scoot away from the burly man but was stopped when she felt the hot, white pain of electricity course through her body. 

“Look at what you made me do. I told you I’d take care of you so just relax and open that beautiful mouth of yours, okay?”   
Not wanting to look him in his eyes as he stripped his pants, Wanda shook her head and held it down as more tears threatened to spill down her face. However, that respite was short lived as Wanda’s head was jerked upwards by none other than Mamba herself.

“We had a deal, did we not? You lost the game so take your punishment,” she growled out as she tightened her grip on the teen’s scalp. Eagle had slipped out his black, work issued pants and was now only clad in boxers from the waist down.

“You’ve done this before right? Surely you’ve had to whore yourself out while on the streets with that dirtbag brother of yours to make a living, hm?” He sneered.   
“le-leave Pi-Pietro al-alone,” she rasped out before being brutally backhanded by Mamba.“Shut it whore and open wide,” she snarled out as she forced Wanda’s jaw open for her.

Eagle continued to smirk as he pulled down his boxers, releasing his penis from its cloth cage. The panic and fear bubbling inside Wanda burst out like water from behind a dam. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to wiggle out of Mamba’s grip and failed.  
“Don’t worry, I’m gonna guide you along. It’s gonna be a little hard without hands but you’ll be great,” he smiled at her. The smile alone almost made her vomit up her oatmeal.

“Now just put it in your mouth and suck.” Wanda held her breath as she felt a knee collide into her back as the presence of a penis was shoved into her mouth. Wanda wasn’t a stranger to the basic male anatomy: she knew the two major functions of a penis were to reproduce and to pee. Unfortunately, this...this was something she didn’t completely understand.

On the streets of Sokovia, she was ogled at a lot as there were no adults to protect the twins; many strange men would attempt to touch her whenever Pietro would run to the market to steal food for them to eat. Wanda tried her best to either fight back or just run somewhere safe to wait for Pietro to come back.

However, Pietro was quicker than that; taking on any manwho tried to assault his younger sister while he wasn’t looking. He would pull her away to somewhere a bit safer and make sure she was okay; hugging and kissing her head as she whispered her affirmations. They would spend an exorbitant amount of time locked in each others warm embrace before-

A deep groan pulled Wanda from her ruminating thoughts. Her eyes shot opened as she remembered where she currently was; being taken advantage of by a government official while trapped in an underwater prison. She tried to frantically pull away from the intrusion in her mouth and was met with a swift tug of her scalp. She began to whimper softly but stopped as she saw that Eagle was getting more aroused by her pain. Also, the raised hand of Mamba, caught in her peripheral vision, was another reason for her to keep quiet.

“Good, good. Now use some tongue and bob your head. If you bit me, we’ll see how well you take a baton up that young cunt of yours, you got it?!” He barked in her face. Wanda nodded with her large, green eyes looking up but complied as she allowed her head to bob back and forth and added tongue to her ministrations. If she did everything he asked and did it  correctly ; then she could get this over with and maybe go back to her cell, where she’d be alone.

“Sh-sh-shit,” Eagle stuttered as Wanda softened her suction on the guard’s penis. Mamba laughed behind Wanda as she saw her subordinates expression as the teen continued her actions. “Are you sure you’ve never don’t this before?” Mamba jeered as she slightly kicked Wanda in the side to get her attention.

Wanda chose to ignore the commander’s comment as the Eagle roughly gripped the sides of her head and began pumping into her without remorse.   
“Now that you’re all caught up, let’s have some re-real fun,” he ground out as he aggressively throat fucked the teen. Wanda let her tears flow free at this point, seeing as there was nothing she could do to stop the assault on her throat. Eagle pumped in and out with a ferocity the teen didn’t think was possible; she just wanted this to be over.

The assault continued for a few more minutes, with Eagle letting out soft moans and words of praise: “good girl”, “use that pretty mouth of yours slut”, ‘member... no teeth.” Wanda tried to block out as much as she could but the shocks (and drugs, unbeknownst to her) had taken a toll on her body and didn’t allow her to focus enough to ignore what was happening to her.

“Fuck!” He screamed causing Wanda to look up in fright, “I’-I’m gonna c-“. Wanda was taken back at how fast the pumping became as his breaths quickened, as well. “Fuck!” He yelled one more time as he held Wanda’s face to his groin, forcing her nose full of pubic hair. She could feel the penis in her mouth twitch as the bitter, slimy, and slightly acrid taste of semen exploded in her mouth, resulting in her gag reflex to activate.

With her face pressed against his crotch, Eagle’s penis was as far into her throat as he could possibly be; effectively chocking the tear ridden teen. “Ahh... ahhh...SHIT! You sucked my dick like a pro!” He exclaimed as he pulled his now flaccid penis from the abused teen’s mouth. Almost immediately, Wanda could feel the bile rising in her throat the whole ordeal made her physically sick to her stomach.

A heavy boot slammed into Wanda’s back as the young witch started to dry heave, not having any food left in her system. “Next time, you’ll pay for that. You got that?” Mamba announced as she yanked Wanda’s head back by her red hair, bringing her into Mamba’s line of sight. For fear of punishment, Wanda didn’t respond, only to meet the back of Mamba’s ring-clad hand  again . “Speak!” She whispered through gritted teeth.

“ye-ye-yes.”   
“Yes what?!” She punctuated with another slap.  
”ye-yes ma-ma’am?”   
“Ugh, slightly better”, she scoffed as she forced Wanda to her feet to be placed back into her cell. The second she met the cold, unforgiving metal floor she was used to, she loosely curled into the fetal position and let her tears overtake her.

She didn’t think she deserved any of this; locked in an underwater prison, having part of her innocence stolen by members of the government. Yet, the more she reminisced, the more that small part of her that thought she might actually deserve this seemed to overtake every other logical belief that she  didn’t deserve this. Eventually though, she came to one conclusion:

_I deserve this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really good at writing the whole mind game thing. However, I also didn’t want the government officials knowing too much information because that would be weird, even if it was in Wanda’s file.


	5. Heat and Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a small heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens simultaneously as Wanda’s torture.

Trainwreck came in first, yelling “wake up, get moving!” kicking Clint in the side to ensure he was up. They were cuffed together in a line and slowly shuffled out the door as Wanda was dragged behind them with Mamba and Eagle following suit. Trainwreck yelled at them again, this time it was to pick up the pace. Scott looked back and saw Wanda going to the left instead of to the right with them and quietly asked where she was heading. He got no response.

Stood before them was a bathroom with stalls and urinals. The guys were unchained from each other, hands still cuffed, and brought into separate stalls to relieve themselves.   
“You get 5 minutes, so make it quick!”  
Clint relieved himself as he let his thoughts wander on the Sokovian teen. Maybe she was in a separate bathroom, seeing as she was a female, they might want to give her privacy. Sam let himself think back on the interrogations and the beatings; even if they did reveal the whereabouts of Cap and Nat, the government legally couldn’t do anything.

Scott, on the other hand, had to focus his attention enough to even sit; his ribs and eye were still in pain and trying to sit down only exacerbated that discomfort. After about 3 minutes though, he was finally able to find a position that didn’t cause him too much pain.

“Let’s go.”   
He guys shuffled to the sinks to wash their hands, although they struggled a bit as their hands were bound.   
“whe-where’s wanda? sh-she was ri-right behind us” He questioned as he looked up at the guard beside him.  
“Worry about yourself.”  
“We-well I have eno-enough wor-worry for the both of us,” he lightly joked.  
“The fuck did you just say?!”

“hey calm down tic-tac. We can’t afford to lose another guy okay?” Sam urged from beside him. Scott wasn’t sure if he could take another beating just yet so he nodded and kept his mouth shut. Once all the men were done, they were chained back up and led into another room. There were chains hanging from the ceiling along with metal rods and shock sticks lined up on the walls.

“Great... a torture room” Clint thought to himself as his arms were chained above head. The chains were pulled taut and forced the Sam and Clint off the ground while scoot was barely on tippy toes.   
“Why don’t we leave you in here for a bit. Might teach you a lesson,” snickered Rhino as he touched something by the door. The increasing of a thermostat went unperceived by all three men as they tried to get comfortable.

* * *

During the first hour, the men talked: about Wanda, about the raft,Cap and Nat, and about life outside of their hellhole. Clint and Scott had children to get back to and Sam had family waiting for him. The temperature went up by 2 degrees every 20 minutes cutting off any verbal interactions within the first two hours. Sweat was forming on Scott’s face and all their mouths were dry, with no water in sight.

“Hey Clint, how you holdin up man?”“Ehh not too bad, I’ve experienced all of this separately on multiple occasions... I’ll be fine.”“Hey tic tac what about you?”  
“Oh, I’m great, just great. This position is killer on my ribs making it difficult and painful to breath, the heat is killing me, and I’m thirsty. But I’m doing great, at least I’m alive right?” he joked flippantly as he looked at his friends.

“how long do you think they’re gonna keep us here?”   
“Until we give them something they want,” Clint answered with a sniff.   
“do you think wanda is okay?” Scott asked after a beat.  
“Probably not.” Sam started as Clint and Scott turned their attention towards him. “They don’t like us but Ross and some of those guards really seem to have it out for her.”

“yeah. I like wanda, she seems pretty great,” Scott slightly smiled.   
“yeah, the kid’s pretty cool.”   
“Is it true that she was the reason the Hulk rampaged on that one city?   
“Unfortunately, she was,” Clint sighed.  
“but she didn’t mean to though right? like it was an accident?”  
“no she didn’t mean too. Her mind powers still need a little work, but she won’t use them now.”

“why?”   
“She feels guilty. I’m not gonna tell you everything though, that’s Wanda’s right to tell you her story. She’ll tell you when she’s ready”, he grunted out as he shifted his sore arms slightly.  
“Why do you hate her then Sam?”  
“I don’t hate her or even dislike her. I may not agree with all her actions but come on, she’s a teenager. Of course I’m not gonna agree with everything she does. I just didn’t agree with her opinion on the Accords, but I’m starting to change my mind on that”, he whispered out as his sweating became more profuse.

* * *

4 hours later

Clint was holding strong, for how much longer, he wasn’t sure. He was used to being hung by his arms during missions, however, he was usually more well fed and alert. The banter died out long ago, so did Scott, leaving the room quiet except for the soft rattles of chains. The temperature gradually stopped increasing each hour, yet just when they got comfortable, it was raised by 5°. 

“th-they... when are th-they getting us out-outta here man?” Sam asked, panicking just a bit.   
“I just hope Wanda isn’t going through the same thing... I don’t think she’d make it.” Clint gritted out.  
“we ju-just have to ho-hold on. Cap will get us,” Scott whispered.  
“y-ye-yeah,” they agreed in unison.

Eventually, a few guards stormed through the metal door which would’ve woken a troop but did nothing to stir the “ex-avengers”.   
“Time’s up. Boss says to cut you lose now.”Groans were heard all around as sore and dead limbs were forcibly moved. The tops of Clint and Scott were drenched and the heat caused their skin to be red and splotchy. Sam’s shirt was also coated in sweat and his skin was warm to the touch.

Handcuffs hung free as the men walked, the guards believing that handcuffing them would just be an overkill; and they didn’t have time for that right now. Once inside their individual cells, each man let out a deep sigh. Sam opted to sit on his “bed”, criss- crossed as he rested his head against the wall, eyes closed. He let out a steady breath and let his thoughts run amok. 

Sam let out a small sound of affirmation as Clint spoke out into the silence. The girl was alive, thank god he thought. He didn’t resent the child for anything, he knew she was just doing what she was told and what she felt wasright. She’d learn how to judge a situation after being trained and getting more field experience. They’d have to keep each other going until Cap got them.   
Clint chose to lean up against the glass section of his cell wall, keeping eyes not only on Sam and Scott but also Wanda, who was on the floor, as usual. He was always in a leader head space; he had to have all eyes on his team whenever possible. Clint could barely make out the rise and fall of the teen’s breathing, but it was there.

Scott on the other hand, just laid on the floor of his cell, much like Wanda. He used part of his blanket to cover his eyes as he laid on his back and took soft, concentrated breaths. “she’s breathing”, Clint whispered loud enough for the men to each of his side to hear. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he saw Wanda in her cell, even if he couldn’t see her face. He really liked Wanda, despite the fact that they hadn’t spend more than 10 minutes with each other.

She kinda reminded him of Cassie, opinionated yet quiet. Sometimes he could feel her guilt radiating off her body in waves, which kind of hurt his heart a bit. She was a teenager, she shouldn’t be harboring that much guilt around. But then again, not many teens were Avengers; responsible for providing justice and also for human lives. Scott silently sent her good vibes, hoping that somehow, her mental abilities allowed her to her it.


	6. Fun and Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross pays the group a small visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for: slightly graphic underage non- con and abuse towards minors  
> Woo- over 1000 reads! Thanks for keeping up with the story guys 😊 y’all are great.

2 and a half days later

There hadn’t been a single guard to show up in what felt like weeks, but the group knew better. Time was only an allusion here but the guards wouldn’t wait weeks before they tortured them again. It was just a waiting game at this point to see when they’d come and what they had in store for the troublesome quartet.

Sam and Clint were showing Scott some effective ways to stretch his sore arms as he watched on carefully. They had to take into account his cracked ribs, but with Sam’s knowledge from being a pararescuer, that was an easy issue to combat.  
“Good job Tic Tac.”   
Scott snorted at the name, which he tended to do from time to time when in a good mood, “thanks.”   
“how is she?” Scott asked as he tapped his glass to get Clint’s attention.  
“huh?” he asked being pulled from his thoughts. “Oh, I’m not really sure man. She’s breathing but I don’t know... I don’t know how she’s holding up.”  
“Hey... hey little red... can you hear us?” Sam called out as he looked towards the teen. 

Wanda made no sounds or movement, the only reason they knew she was alive really was because of that collar. That god forsaken collar- it still sent electric shocks, causing her body to slightly lurch forward whenever it happened. They weren’t as strong as before, being reduced from body convulsions to jolts.   
“Why do you think they want Romanoff so badly? She was technically on Stark’s side, so why would it matter if she left?” Scott questioned out loud.  
“To be fair, they were always looking for a legal reason to detain her. I guess they can use her letting Cap and Bucky go as their chance.”  
“However, even if we knew where they were and told them, they would still have to let her and Cap go free.” Sam chimed in.  
“Why’s that?” Scott asked with genuine confusion.  
“Any intelligence gathered through “enhanced” interrogation is legally permissible. If they beat us to get that information, they legally cannot use it to capture Cap or Widow.” Sam stated as he looked around the room.

“Well, we see how strict about laws they are here”, Clint quipped as he looked at the knotted mass of hair that was currently Wanda.   
“You know all this time together and I don’t know any basic stuff about you guys, like what’s your favorite color, show, hobby; stuff like that.” Scott said as his green eyes shined slightly.  
“I’ll go first. My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is paella, and my favorite hobby is playing guitar hero with my daughter,” Scott stated as he looked at the others expectantly.

“My favorite color is red, I like to run, and my favorite flower is an _orchiidd_ ”, Sam drawled out for comedic effect; which worked as he got both men to chuckle.   
“Alright fine, I’ll play. My favorite color is purple, my favorite book is _Heart of a Dog_ , and I’m deaf.” Scott and Sam looked at Clint like he had lost his head.  
“Whaddya mean you’re deaf bird eye?”  
“I found out when I was in circus. We thought it happened when we were practicing shooting people from the cannon. There was an explosion, and when I finally came to, I couldn’t hear out of my right ear.”  
“So if it didn’t happen from the circus, how did it happen?”  
“Turns out it was genetic; the explosion only exacerbated the situation, I was already gradually going deaf but didn’t realize it. I just thought it was normal.”

“Why don’t you wear hearing aids then?” Scott asked with the innocence of a small child.   
“I do, Tony engineered some really compact ones for me to wear, they fit just inside the ear canal. It’s been about 6 years, the ones I currently have crapped out on me.”  
“Oh, do you know sign language too?” Sam asked with quiet wonder.  
“Yeah but besides Nat, nobody else on the team knows or is fluent enough to hold a conversation.”  
“Oh... that’s kinda cool,” Scott smiled.

“Can you teach me one day?”   
“Sure Scott, when we get outta here. I’ll teach you.”  
“What about Wanda? Do you know any facts about her?” Scott redirected, trying to get back to the main topic at hand.   
“Well contrary to popular belief, her favorite color is actually green, not red”, Clint smirked.“She likes to read, you can usually catch her curled up with a book somewhere. And she’s a sucker for pancakes, likes hers topped with strawberries and whipped cream and smothered in syrup”, Clint smiled. It was nice being able to talk about the positive (and childlike) aspects of her personality; which showcased how much of a normal teenager she actually was.

“Why red then?” Sam asked as he walked around and stretched his atrophying legs.   
“She says it makes her eyes pop,” Clint laughed.  
“That’s... such a female oriented response”, Sam quipped back with a bright smile on his face.  
“Yeah but I have to agree. Red tones really enhance the natural beauty of our green eyes”, Scott stated as he made his eyes go as wide as possible.

The men sat around and laughed at their dumb statements and behavior. Scott, semi- forgetting about his ribs, would laugh and have to breathe as the movement aggravated his ribs too much, but for the most part, he didn’t care. It was very few times where they had moments to genuinely laugh about, so he would take it even if it brought him pain.

Long after the laughter died down, a soft groan permeated through the air. Slow and deliberate moves of the head alerted the men that she was now alert herself. At one point she fell asleep but not for long, if the collar had anything to say about it.   
“hey, lil red, you with us?” Sam called out. Another soft but quick groan rang out, which they took as a yes.  
“good, cause we missed you,” same quietly declared as he smiled at the young woman.“mm”, was all Wanda could muster up, which they took as “thank you. Missed you too”.

However, any sense of playful banter and amusement was quickly sucked out of the room as none other than Thaddeus Ross himself stepped into the building. “Witch, it seems you and I have some affairs to get in order”, his voice boomed throughout the cells. His black, Oxfords were silent as he crossed the floor to Wanda’s cell. She laid on the floor, body trembling slightly, as Ross approached. She knew he hated her and was petrified to be anywhere with him alone.

Wanda was forced to her feet by the top straps of the jacket. “Come. And I won’t repeat myself”, he stated as he took the lead. Not trusting herself to not fall, Wanda stood in place as she tried to gain her bearings. A quick and sharp hand struck Wanda across her left cheek, knocking her back to the ground. Forced to her feet again, she compelled them to move; her legs felt like dead weight but eventually she got them to comply.

As Wanda left the room, Clint had a suspicion that they were being watched which was only made evident by the fact that Ross was here as soon as Wanda was conscious. Scott looked on with fear and sadness, mouth agape. He didn’t want Wanda to go with Ross, but he couldn’t stop him. Not from his cell. Not with his ribs like this.

They knew that fighting back would only prove to be disastrous for Wanda right now. The sooner she left was the sooner she’d get back, was the best option she had at the moment. However, any ideas of them helping her were cut short, as guards walked into the large room. 

“ah great, not the goon squad again”, Clint whispered. They were definitely being watched he thought as they were all dragged out, one by one.

* * *

Ross led Wanda to that room at the end of the corridor, the one she was in the first time she was sexually taken advantage of. Her eyes watered slightly as memories from that night flooded her mind. Nothing had changed, that same metal cot was in the corner of the room and the faint odor of vomit could be smelled. Wanda stood, planted in the middle of the room, the same place where she was on her knees a few days prior.

Ross roughly pushed Wanda towards the bed and forced her to sit. Her lips trembled as she kept her head directed downwards, away form Ross’ scrutinizing gaze. He gently took his shoes off and placed them to the side as neatly as he could, along with his suit jacket folded on top. 

He stood about an arms length away as he spoke, “lay down.”   
Confusion set into Wanda’s features and got the best of her as she looked up at the man before her. Wanda saw stars as the back of Ross’ hand made contact with her right cheek. Sometime between him telling her to lay down and between the slap, he removed his tie and white dress shirt and stood in only his black slacks.

When she didn’t comply, Ross produceda black remote from his pocket and turned up the voltage before shocking the Sokovian teen. Wanda gasped as her body convulsed on the metal cot beneath her. Ross used this opportunity to gag the teen with his tie and removed his belt from his pants. He procured straps from somewhere around the edge of the cot to secure Wanda’s abdomen and head.

“It’s people like you. People like you who feel that they can break laws and regulations... because you _“_ _save people_ _.”_ You guys are nothing but monsters and freaks. The government has been protecting you for far too long. But like I said... you’re  my prisoner. I make the rules, _I_ punish you how  _I_ see fit.” 

At this point, Wanda had a general idea of what was going to take place, although she hoped it wouldn’t. She closed her eyes to try and escape the burning hate in Ross’ eyes and was met with something else. The feeling hit her before the sound. Wanda thought the belt would be used for restraint, not abuse. It was as if he were a feral animal; his attacks vicious, not well thought out.

Each time the belt collided with her indigo polyester sweats, she let out a yelp. She squirmed against the metal bed, trying somehow, to outrun the leather of the belt. At long last, the swinging of the belt ceased as cold, blue eyes looked into innocent, fear-laden greens. “We’re just getting started witch”, the harshness of his voice was enough to make Wanda cower into herself. 

In one swift motion, Wanda’s pants were across the room. Her breathing picked up as the thing she feared most seemed to be in her very near future as opposed to the distant never she once thought. Once again, the belt was raised high in the air and whistled as it kissed the skin on Wanda’s pale, bruised thigh. The sting of the belt on her bare skin was a stark contrast to when she was clothed.

Left, right, thighs, abdomen, and everything else in between, was subject to the effects of the belt. At some point during the barrage, Ross flipped the belt around so the buckle end was out instead of wrapped around his hand. The belt buckle bit into the angry, red welts and bruises on her body, causing her to squirm uncomfortably on the unforgiving cot. Dripping with sweat, Ross took a step back to admire his work.

Her legs and thighs were littered with raised welts, some the color of her skin but most were a crimson color, scarlet even. He reveled in the way that her alabaster skin was now the same shade as her “magic”, dark and glowing under his gaze. Her cheeks, which fell prey to the attacks, were covered in long, heavy bruises. Most of them were a deep red, just starting to form. However, there was one rather thick one that he marveled at the most.

It started at the apex of her cheek and stopped at the base of her jaw. Both ends of the lashing were beginning to turn to a deep reddish maroon. But his favorite part was the middle. The middle that was such a deep wine color mottled with curious specks of blue dancing around the edge. Ross could feel himself swell with power.

The man, now completely filled with power and overconfidence, removed his last two articles of clothing before standing before the  terrified teen avenger. “I’m gonna break you the same way you break the law”, he stated, voice dripping with bravado. Wanda’s eyes widened at the scene before her, this was only the second penis she’d ever seen and already there were differences.

Ross was slightly thicker and longer than the Eagle, a fact that terrified her to her core. She fought and squirmed as much as she could, she couldn’t let him do this. She just couldn’t. Knuckles met bruises as Ross back slapped her across the face, causing a whine to erupt through the tie in her mouth. Ross lined himself up with Wanda’s entrance and smirked as he snatched the make shift gag from her mouth.

“I want.. to hear... you scream”, he whispered before forcing all of himself into Wanda. A scream. A ragged and broken scream, loud enough to break even the Hulk, echoed in the room. Ross pumped away with all the fervor of an alcoholic with his favorite drink, only spurred on by the screams of Wanda. It was her loss of hope, her finally conceding to the fact that she was a monster and that she was his, that made him keep going.

Wanda came to the conclusion that Ross didn’t want parts of her, he wanted her. All the things that compromised Wanda, he wanted for himself. This wasn’t a lust thing, it was a power play. He was letting her know that he had all the cards and that he was doing this because he was able to- nothing more, nothing less. With all the other thoughts bouncing around in her clouded mind, she wasn’t sure which one made her more uncomfortable.

Ross’ movements picked up as what Wanda thought could only be the point of climax, as Eagle’s body reacted the same way when he violated her. She prayed he was quick so she could escape this trapped hell she was in. She tried to leave, dissociate somewhere else but her body wouldn’t give her the freedom. Ross’ calloused hands roughly gripped Wanda’s hips as his thrusting became more jackhammer like. 

Where was he going to finish she suddenly thought. She didn’t want it to be inside her because then it would all be too real, Ross would have complete power over her. But if he took it out and finished on her, then all her friends would know what happened. Neither scenario was ideal to her but both were very plausible.

In less than a minute, the grip on her waist became vice like as he let out a loud grunt. Wanda could feel his penis twitch before the warmth of his semen filled her insides. She would’ve thrown up right there if she had any food in her system. Ross stayed buried inside Wanda for about a minute as his orgasm subsided before he removed himself from her vagina and stood up. 

The young witch’s body shivered as she looked anywhere besides Ross’ face.   
“Look at me whore!” he seethed against gritted teeth.  
Reluctantly, Wanda’s eyes drifted up to meet The General’s eyes. Ice cold baby blues peered into wide, green ones; any semblance of innocence completely obliterated, leaving them bleak and lifeless. He started to redress and let his smirked deepen as he took in how Wanda slightly flinched when he reached for his belt.

He let out a repugnant, boisterous cackle when Wanda’s eyes were quick to shut close as the belt was raised high above his head. Short, shaky breaths rattled inside Wanda’s abused chest as she was redressed herself.   
“General to first command”, he radioed into his wrist.  
“First command to General, come in.”  
“Your services are needed. You know where.”“Copy. I’m on my way.”

The General turned all his attention back to Wanda, hand reaching into his left pocket to grab something. After a blink, the small black remote was produced and held high into the air as the red button was pushed. Wanda’s muted wails along with the sound of the electricity cracking in the steel room filled Ross with a sense of accomplishment; he had completed what he set out to do.

Green eyes opened in bewilderment just as the collar sprang to life. During this whole ordeal, she forgot about the collar that was her daily source of punishment. As the electricity circulated around her bones, Wanda had to bite her lip to stay silent (and failed), splitting it open in the process.   
“I’m here sir.”   
“Good. Get her out of my sight while I finish doing what I need to do.”  
“Yes sir.”

Releasing her from her chest bind, Mamba said her farewells to her superior and began to haul out the witch. As they made the tedious journey back to the cells, Mamba began to speak in a derisive tone.   
“Ugh, just look at yourself. You’re just used to being a slut, aren’t you?”  
Wanda stayed silent as she was loudly berated, too many things happening at once in her mind; trying to process what just occurred.

“A slut and a traitor, that’s all you’ll ever be” were the last words she heard as she greeted the familiar concrete and steel walls of her cell. Her legs were wearily drawn close to her chest, to hide herself and preserve any ounce of warmth she had in her body. Her head came to rest on top of her knees as a tear slipped out.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t push it out. She couldn’t forget what happened back there, that was now apart of her memories. She’d always remember those cold, unforgiving blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2 days later note is for the readers, to give a general time line of how things are progressing.  
> I was gonna post this on Valentine’s Day but found it ironic because the content would’ve contradicted the spirit of the holiday 😂  
> I was also going to include the guys part in this chapter but then I realized that’s be way too long. So the next chapter is gonna prominently feature the guys.


	7. Water Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get to experience water in ways they haven’t before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- harsh language and racial slurs  
> Once again, this chapter happens at the same time as Wanda’s assault

Sam was dragged out first to a room he hadn’t been in before. There were cuffs dangling from both the wall and ceiling in the middle of the room and a drain directly below. Sam slightly lagged behind as the guards moves him to the middle of the room.   
“Your nigger ass better get to movin!” shouted one of the guards behind him, tired with how slow he was moving.

Sam lashed out a bit at the insult but was quickly subdued with a vicious kick to the back of his right shin. A grunt escaped his lips as his arms were yanked into the cuffs on the wall and the guards moved back.   
“Since we can’t get any answers from ya on the Captain and black widows whereabouts, we’re just going to punish you for going against the Accords.”  
“I mean... isn’t that the whole reason we’re on this raft?” Sam questioned sarcastically as he gently tugged at the cuffs on his wrists.

“Shut it monkey boy. We’re in charge here.”   
“Come on, leave the nigger baby alone. Let’s get back to business.”  
“Right.”   
The two guards, Bear and Goat as he dubbed them, lowered their weapons and stood at the far end of the room. The shorter one produced a hose from somewhere within the room and aimed directly at the retired pararescue airman. 

Before Sam was able to piece together what was happening, a harsh stream of freezing water hit him in the face. He would’ve been knocked off his feet if it weren’t for the wall chains holding him up. The big one, Bear, let out an obnoxious howl of laughter as Sam struggled to stand his ground. The water stopped after 20 seconds, leaving Sam panting and barely able to breath.

“That was fun. Let’s try it again, shall we” smirked Goat, the smaller guard. His beady eyes couldn’t contain all his sadistic pleasure from watching the man struggle to breathe. The hose was turned on again, water blasting at his no longer toned chest as Sam tried to fight against the violent turbulence.

* * *

Clint was tossed into what looked like a highly technologically advanced medical room.A large metal table sat positioned across from a clear tub of water; bullet proof glass walls reinforced with steel along the seams. A man in a white lab coat, one Clint recognized from when they had testing done when they first arrived, stood at the far end of the table. Trainwreck and another guard, Cannon, forced Clint to stand between the table and the tub.  
“Hawkeye, is it? We’re gonna run some tests on you today”, spoke the white coat.  
“What for?” He gruffly asked.  
“Just to test the durability of a highly trained spy/ assassin. Gentlemen, you may begin.”  
Clint didn’t have a chance to question the doctor as his head was roughly plunged into the tub behind him. He struggled in the guards grasps and also to find his breath.

Black spots started to dance around the edges of his vision as consciousness slipped away from him. He was tossed on the table and resuscitated by the doctor, who was more than prepared for this. Clint gasped back to life as he tried to hold onto the few, small breaths of air he had.   
“2 minutes and 15 seconds. I expected better from you”, tsked the doctor as he scribbled down his data onto his clipboard.

The doctor glanced up from his file to reset his stop watch before looking between the two guards

“Again.”

* * *

Scott curiously looked around the small room where he stood by himself.  
“What are you guys doing?”  
“You just never know when to shut the fuck up do you?”  
“Well I... I just want to know what’s going on.”The guard groaned and punched Scott’s jaw in frustration.   
“You wanna know what’s going on huh? I’ll tell you what’s going on. You and your little treacherous freaks you call friends have torn apart the country. Just cause you can go supersize and that _thing_ can throw red balls, you think that you’re above the law. The United States government?! You and your dirty little freaks are gonna repent for your sins. I promise you that.”

Scott had a mask of confusion mixed with quiet fear as he listened to the guard rant. He knew the amount of damage he caused was significant, never mind the Avengers. However, they didn’t think they were above the law, there was just things that they could do that government wasn’t able to do themselves. What was wrong with that?   
”Wanda’s not a thing... she’s a person like me. She’s great and doesn’t deserve any of what you guys are-“

The guard stepped outside the shower room, cause that’s basically all that was, and made sure to lock the door behind him. Water cascaded from the ceiling as soon as the door locked in place. Scott covered his face as the temperature of the water finally hit his skin, it was like the devil rained fire on Scott himself. The water was hot enough to hurt but not enough to boil him alive, the guard made sure of it. 

They couldn’t risk the prisoners dying of something stupid like that; the world would be up their ass if word got out. Scott tried to escape the water but there was no where to hide, it came down from everywhere, leaving him helpless. His screams were that of a trapped animal; pained and wounded. The torment continued for another 30 seconds before the water was shut off. He couldn’t breathe, he could only feel his nerves on edge, stinging and prickling.

“Got nothing to say now, do you?” sneered the guard as he let a smirk grace his lips. He let Scott catch a gulp of air before pummeling him with the steaming water again. The guard happily stood back and watched as the one who called himself ant man squirmed and writhed in pain at the power of his hands. Scott gasped for air like a fish out of water, which was ironic considering his current predicament.

* * *

Wanda had knees pulled under her chin with her head resting on top. Her tangled mop of red hair concealed her face yet didn’t obscure her vision. She carefully listened as each man was deposited into his cell with a loud sloshing sound. She could see the bruise that marred Sam’s right jaw and the black eye forming around Scott’s left eye socket.

Sam’s teeth and body were shaking so hard that Wanda was afraid that he’d throw up, the way he was disturbing his stomach. He stripped out his wet clothes, clad only in boxers, and wrapped himself in his thin sheet to fend off the incessant chills that coursed through his body. All Sam could think about was how the icy water was bone-deep at this point, and any attempts to get warm would be futile.

Clint didn’t say a word as he quietly took respite upon the somewhat inviting ground. The cot in the cell reminded him too much of the metal table that was used to revive him. His clothes stuck uncomfortably to his body, making him feel as though he was still underwater. A shaky breath escaped his abused body before silently evening out. He intently focused on his breathing as he looked into Wanda’s cell.

Scott, on the other hand, wasn’t like his other two counterparts. He wasn’t a well seasoned vet or a highly skilled spy versed in all sorts of torture techniques; he was just a guy who stole a shrinking suit and is now a superhero. The heat of the water left his skin red, raw, and hypersensitive. The bite of the cool air left his skin stinging all over, adding to his discomfort. He gently sat on the floor with his legs crossed and breathed.   
For the first time since arriving, all the cells were full but quiet.


	8. Wanda’s Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raft isn’t done breaking in its prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- non graphic sodomy, gang rape, and abuse of a minor.

Deep, heavy breathing was all that was heard throughout the floor. Sam was quietly still enveloped in his thin, cotton sheet on the floor, eyes squeezed tight. His body still shook with the lasting effects of the ice traveling through his veins but he wasn’t cold anymore, just numb. The ends of his toes and fingers were beginning to freeze, turning a light shade of purple. All his body could do was shiver to try and force it to warm up internally before focusing on his exterior shell.

Scott, on the other hand, was experiencing the opposite of what Sam was. His nerves were tingling and sensitive, leading to anything touching him causing extreme discomfort. His back had experienced the brute force of his torture, only serving to aggravating his ribs and other injuries he accumulated since being on the Raft. Even though his skin was hypersensitive, if his back didn’t touch anything then he’d be able to breathe and get through it. 

His eyes momentarily locked on Wanda’s, who was watching intently. He tried to send her a small, reassuring smile, that came out more like a grimace, as he searched her eyes for something. Her skin was pale, save for her lips, which had a slight bluish tint to them. Her eyes looked haunted and distant, innocence no longer evident. He gave her a sad smile as he leaned his head back and let his eyes close.

Wanda’s position hadn’t changed in the day that she was left in her cell. Her chin still rested on her knees as she looked at the cells beyond her. Sam’s eyes were closed but she could tell that he was awake from the way his body involuntarily shook. She looked over at Scott’s cell, who gave her what he thought was a smile. His eyes stayed locked on her eyes as he appeared to be looking for... something. A real smile eventually crossed his face as closed his eyes.

Clint was the only one who was on his feet. He knew laying down after a near fatal drowning would only serve to exacerbate any symptoms he acquired from the water entering his lungs. He already vomited twice, once inside the testing room and then once again a few hours after he entered his cell. He was tired but he couldn’t quite pinpoint if that was from the nearly drowning itself or from just being on the Raft. 

He surveyed the room and let out a deep sigh. He wasn’t sure how much more his team would be able to handle before they...  
Wanda was pale and he could tell she was losing weight at an exorbitant rate, even under that thick jacket she was trapped in. Scott was acquiring more bruises by the hour and Sam was freezing to death. Things were not looking good at all, at all.

“Ahh there she.. is!” hiccuped one of the smaller guards, Goat. Sam quickly recognized the voice from when he was verbally assaulted with racist remarks and tortured with frozen water. He opened his eyes to watch the stout man approach the youngest Avenger’s cell. Wanda made no physical movement that proved she heard him besides cautiously moving her eyes to like up at the man.

“I-I’ve been inf-formed th-that the boss wants to see y-you. Said it’s gonna be a fun night-night,” he chuckled as he made his way into the cell. Wanda was hoisted by her straps into Goat’s arms as he stumbled his way out the room.   
“What ar... what are doing? Leave her be!” Clint called out as he rested his head on the glass door of his cell.

Goat, who was annoyed that his journey was being interrupted, dropped Wanda to the floor where she closed her eyes and winced in silent pain.   
“Wanda...” Scott softly whispered for the child. She opened her eyes and met Scott’s concerned green ones. He studied her face for any signs of emotions and found none. He could practically see the fear and sorrow falling off her body but her face and eyes didn’t show it. Her tired green orbs didn’t even water as they heard a crack and Clint’s strangled cry.

“Let’s go, we’ve got a lo-long night ahe-head of us,” he drunkenly smirked as Wanda was back in his arms again.  
“Clint?! Arrow guy! Are you okay man!?” Scott shouted from his on the floor.  
“Yeah,” he grunted, “he just broke my arm is all. Nothing I can’t... handle.”  
“clint...” Sam said above a whisper.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” he expressed as he wrapped his arm in his sheet.

* * *

“Come on gorgeous. She’ll be happy to see you,” he said as he stroked Wanda’s hair as he twisted and turned down the many corridors that led to his destination. Wanda weakly jerked her head away from the hand threaded in her hair as he chuckled softly again.   
“Shh... shh. Save you-your energy babe. We got a lot in st-store for you,” he gingerly hiccuped. She was too weak to squirm out of his grasp and far too weak to fight, that wasn’t even a question.

She was deposited in a room that was modeled after every other room she had been in, except more homely. There was a small couch in the corner of the room propped in front of a decently sized tv, a round table with soft wooden chairs covered in beer bottles and cans, and a rectangular metal table smack dab in the middle of the room. 

Her eyes shifted up to see 4 guards, taking refuge at each corner of the table, eyeing the teen hungrily. Mamba sat at the round table with a half drunken glass bottle of corona in hand.   
“There it is...” she stated as her lips straddled the mouth of the bottle, “go crazy boys.” That was all they needed to hear before hands began to ravage the abused girl’s body.

Wanda cried out as hands aggressively roamed over her figure and her pants were ripped off and strewn somewhere across the room. Mamba cackled as she witnessed the scene in front of her unfold. Rhino was the first to indulge himself between the pale thighs of the Sokovian teen with a satisfied grunt.   
“I knew you’d be a good fuck,” he strained out as pleasure overtook his senses.

Wanda continued to softly verbalize her discomfort and discontentment before the all too familiar feeling of something being shoved in her mouth made her stop for a minute. Gorilla took over her, eyes gazing into soft greens with pure contempt.   
“Jackson told me about his time with you. So let’s see what that little mouth of yours can really do”, he stated as he slapped her across the face. He shuddered as his cock meet the back of her throat with a forceful thrust. The tightness of the collar added extra pressure to the girl’s throat, which the guard found absolutely delightful.

Goat and Mamba spurred their friends on as they gaily tossed beers back in their little corner. Each man got more than enough chances to have one of Wanda’s holes as she laid vulnerable on the table. She softly begged and pleaded, as much as her voice would allow, for them to stop; that she didn’t want them to do this but it all fell on deaf ears.

Trainwreck and Cannon were both equally as aggressive when it came to their sexual gratification. They took sick pleasure in listening to the young girl whimper; whenever her hair was roughly yanked, when their hips met her bony ones, and especially when they physically assaulted her. Cannon liked to kiss the girl hard, his tongue roughly demanding entry into her mouth by biting her bottom lip, causing her to bleed.

Trainwreck overzealously mauled her breasts through her jacket, not caring that he was hurting the thin woman. After releasing his spunk in her vagina, he used her auburn locks to wipe off any residual semen and blood left after pulling out.   
“Mmm, that little mouth of yours can do wonders but that cunt.... woohoo... is even better”, he asserted as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Mamba, in the haste of everything going on, quietly stalked over to the metal table where the girl was laying with a beer bottle in hand. She paced before stopping between pale legs and lining the bottle up with Wanda’s entrance.   
“no... please,” Wanda squeaked out as Mamba’s disdain filled eyes looked her once over before settling on just her face.   
“Don’t worry. It’s nothing you can’t handle. After all, you’re a _superhero_ ,” she seethed as she gave the bottle one good shove, leaving the room in uproarious laughter as the little witch writhe in pain.

Wanda wanted to cry but physically could not; she was far too dehydrated for that action. She couldn’t look Mamba in the eyes knowing _she_ orchestrated this whole thing. Her vision got hazy as she swam in and out of consciousness.   
“Wait, don’t let her-“  
“Ahh it’ll be fine. If it wants to go, it can go,” she hummed.

* * *

“Wanda... Wanda... can you hear me kid?!” Clint whisper- yelled out his cell. Wanda found herself on the floor of her cell again, cheek laying on the floor. Her hair, now a knotted and tangled mess, covered most of her face once again.   
“hey, I think I see her. Wanda, are you with us?” Scott- Wanda vaguely pointed out in her head. She groggily blinked the haze from behind her eyes as a barely audible groan escaped her lips.

“Hey lil red, we’re here. we’re...we’re with you, got it?” he mumbled as he still gingerly shook in his sheet. Wanda mentally cried as she surveyed her injuries: both sides of her lips were busted and swollen, her head faintly ached as it had been repeatedly yanked, and she figured there were bruises littering her chest and thighs. The lower half of her body hurt, the pain something she couldn’t describe in words.

Wanda lay, not making any physical movements, besides her chest rising and falling. As she lay there on the ground, the feeling of something cold and slimy ran down her thighs. She wanted to cry, she wanted to burn this place to the ground, however; most importantly, she just wanted to go home. She wanted to be back in the tower training with Steve and Nat, playing games with Sam, and Clint teaching her how to build her own birdhouse.

One thing was for certain: they were all positive that if Cap didn’t get them soon, then they have to be carried out the Raft in a pine box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words. I’m trying to make sure I upload a new chapter every 2-3 days for you guys. As always, feel free to comment if you have any thoughts and concerns 😊.


	9. Rescue Us please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stops by to visit (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- electroshock and violence and abuse of minor

* * *

Heavy lidded eyes encompassed all the prisoners. The overhead lights overly saturated the entire prison block with temperatures almost close to freezing in most cells.

Clint sat with his back propped against his wall cot, arm in makeshift sling. His breathing was slow and shallow, becoming more difficult when he was lying flat on his back and extreme fatigue. He figured it was something serious, but without proper medical attention or nutrients, there wasn’t much he could do about it. He looked out beyond his cell, surveying his team. 

Sam was still shaking but moved from his position on the floor. Instead of being curled up on the floor in the fetal position in his blanket, he was now performing small exercise movements. Breathing in deeply, he would flex fingers and toes at the same time while slowly bending his arms and legs in and out, all while still wrapped in the blanket. His movements were clumsy and a bit uncoordinated, but it was something. However, Clint’s eyebrows slightly furrowed when he noticed that Sam’s lips and extremities were still tinged a light blue.

Scott was quiet in his cell, propped up against his wall, staring at nothing and at Wanda. His hypersensitive skin stung as the below cool temperature of the cell danced along exposed skin. He took small breaths to compensate for his ribs but otherwise, sat still.

Wanda lay with her cheek to the ground and hair covering her face. If Scott strained his eyes enough, he could faintly make out a dark purple impression on her cheek. It was unclear whether or not if it was just a bruise or something more, so Scott let it go for now. He didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable by leering at her injuries, especially the one on her face.

“When we get out of here, the first thing I’m gonna do is get a big vat of cookie dough ice cream and go wild,” he whispered to no one in particular.   
“Yeah, we’ll the first thing I’m gonna do is take a long drive down the coast, to nowhere specific”, Sam rasped out.   
“Wanda and I were talking about taking a trip to the beach one of theses days, maybe we’ll join ya Sam. Right kid?” He asked not actually expecting an answer, it was just his way of acknowledging her.

Wanda couldn’t respond, yet she felt if she could, she would smile. They still included her into their conversations knowing full well that she couldn’t communicate back, but it made her feel like she still had a piece of humanity left.   
“ooo we can even make s’mores and just watch the ocean,” Scott added as the edge of his lips barely quirked into a smile.

The shuffling of the door alerted the ex avengers that someone else was in the room.   
“You have a visitor.” Mamba made to turn on her heels as none other than the famed Tony Stark stepped into the prison for the second time ever. His smug expression dropped as his eyes fell to the curled body on the cell floor directly in front of him. He cautiously took a step forward, eyes never leaving the figure.

Wanda internally flinched as Tony stepped into her line of sight, her vision may have been blurry and unfocused but she knew who knelt before her. His brown orbs dissected every inch of her physique; taking into account that she still had on the same jacket as the last time her saw her. He let his eyes roam further down her body, stopping on her feet. The bottoms were dirty as if she didn’t have any shoes and her toes were turning blue. His eyes shifted back up to hers before he stood up to walk away.

Something in his body language caught her by surprise though. She could feel and see what she thought was....guilt...in his eyes? Or maybe she just wanted to see that in him, wanted him to feel something for what he did. He surveyed the room before slightly stumbling over to Sam’s cell, eyes never leaving Wanda.   
“Sam, please,” he softly pleaded. He subtly knocked out the audio on the floor, allowing anything they said to be between them.

Sam was taking a risk to protect his teammates and friends. He still wasn’t sure if he could trust Tony but if this was the only way to get them out of here, he would do it. Tony listened intently as Sam revealed the whereabouts of his ex- friend Captain America.   
“I’ll get him Sam. I promise.” Sam didn’t believe him but there wasn’t anything he could do at this point. He was taking one for his team.

Tony didn’t say anything as he exited the room, glancing at all the cells one final time. Hopefully Cap would get them out, at this point he just had too.

* * *

Untrusting of the exchange that took place with Stark and the prison vigilantes, Ross has his men storm each cell. Wanda subconsciously curled into herself as she heard the deafening sound of footsteps and felt the collar come to life. Her muscles tensed as she writhed in pain on the cold floor beneath her. Although she was “used” to the intensity of the shocks, the current ones overtaking her body were on a different level. They left her grasping for air she couldn’t reach in addition to blurring her vision. 

Mamba stood before her, black remote in hand as she sneered at the girl laid at her feet.   
“Not so powerful now, are you?” She softly jeered. Wanda could only breathe as the button was continuously pressed, clouding her vision. The pain and exhaustion eventually won over, darkness engulfing her in every sense of the word. And she welcomed it with open arms, no pun intended.

“Hey wha-“ Scott was cut off with a swift punch to his left jaw. Punches and kicks hit different parts of his body. He heard it before he felt it, the cracking of the bone. Fresh blood spilled out after, staining his lips and teeth; his Cupid’s bow doing little to nothing to catch the fallen liquid. Another set of ribs cracked under the heavy pressure of Cannon’ fist, drawing out a pained gasp from the newest Avenger. The beating didn’t stop, not even when he put his hands up to protect the rest of his face, asking them to stop.

He was lifted from the front of his shirt only to be viciously thrown back to the ground, where his skull cracked against the surface. Scott stopped moving then, unconscious from the blunt force trauma to the head. Clint though, was faring a bit better than his former companion. He was able to fend off his attackers for a little bit, even with only one fully operational arm.

He met his match when Rhino hit him in the back from behind just as Bear’s foot reached out and made contact with his solar plexus, not hits effectively knocking the wind out his lungs; doubling him over. Clint lost any advantage he had when they had him on his knees. He carefully cradled his right arm to his chest as his body slumped down against his cell wall, all the fight left in him, gone. He took deep breathes as his vision slightly clouded over, blocking his attackers from his sight.

Sam made no sudden movements as the two guards stormed into his cell. Goat and a guard he had never seen before slowly stalked their way over, quietly watching their prey. Sam reciprocated the action; his eyes never leaving theirs, as if he was going to do something. With a blinding swiftness, a hand was forcefully gripping his neck while Goat stood before him, door hovering in the air.  It happened quickly, the crunch being the only evidence that something took place. 

Sam’s body jerked forward to try and stop the steel- toe boot, only to be yanked back by his neck. He was left on the floor in pain, fighting every natural instinct telling him to move, to scream out. A year slipped past his eyelash as the guards made their way out the cells, leaving the Ex-Avengers to wallow in indescribable agony.

“Can’t form a revolt if they’re not conscious,” Ross stated to himself as he watched the events take place from the security room. He didn’t trust Tony but he especially didn’t trust the four prisoners trapped with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not gonna tell you guys how long they’ve been on the raft yet; that’ll be revealed in future chapters. However, Tony did visit the Raft when they first got their, just like in the movie, but the conversation went a little differently.  
> Sam didn’t trust Tony enough to jeopardize the only person they could count on to rescue them, he didn’t tell him where Steve was.


	10. Team Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Vision set out to rescue their friends from the Raft.

Steve gathered all his equipment, going over everything they may need. Bucky had his guns, fully loaded with extra ammo if need be. Natasha had her dual batons, her glock, and her widows bites. It was hard getting her out her to Wakanda, with her separately being on the run from the government; but Steve managed to do it. Tony had civilly reached out to him to inform him of what was currently happening to the rest of his team.

Him and Bucky had been in Wakanda for 5 months trying to deactivate HYDRA’s brainwashing program installed in Bucky’s mind, with successful results. All the while Steve never stopped searching for his team, the people that stood by him as he fought for those he cared about. Now was finally the time to get them back.

“We move out in 5,” he declared, voice ringing loud with strong emotions. The Raft would be breaching surface in 2 hours, enough time to fly in and get them out before it submerged again. T’Challa lent them a quinjet with Okaye flying the highly advanced aircraft; they wanted as many people on hand to be able to move efficiently.

“Vision is going to meet us on on top as soon as the Raft makes contact with the surface. He knows his part of the plan; to get to the security room and download all the footage on the Raft. As for us, we get in and get out; stun only. If you do need to take someone out, that’s your prerogative. We meet back here in 20 minutes. Everybody understand?”

The occupants of the airship nodded as they prepared themselves for the worst. Tony didn’t give much information regarding the Ex-Avengers conditions besides the lines of “it’s worse than you think” and “they need to get out now.” 

They touched down within 2 hours, leaving 10 minutes to spare before the Raft began to rise. As promised Vision was up in the air, ready to greet his fellow rescuers.“Captain, it is good to see you”, he stated as he phased through the jet’s walls.  
“You too Vision. You understand what you are to do today correct?”  
“Yes sir. I am to collect as much downloadable data regarding the raft as I can.”  
“Correct. You will also watch out for security, giving us a heads up on how many people we will have to face.”

“Yes, I understand sir.”   
“And Vision, you can join in too when the coast is clear. But be forewarned, if this gets ugly, you’re going to have to do things you don’t normally do.”  
Vision could understand what the Captain was referencing. Even though he had a strong moral compass, he knew that killing someone today would most likely be morally and ethically justifiable.

The rumbling below alerted the passengers of the ship that the prison was beginning to break through the water. Steve have his team one final nod before they took a deep breath and jumped. This was it.

* * *

For the most part, the guards never knew what hit them. Vision was quick to make his way to the security room to fulfill his part of the mission, checking the monitors every now and then. Steve, Natasha, and Bucky swiftly made their way through the prison floors, quietly knocking out any guard that crossed their path. They came across many empty rooms, some consisting of medical equipment and others just being plain empty.

A room with a giant tub in the middle of the floor made Natasha silently flinch, water play being one of the few punishments she was weakest at in the Red Room. Along the walls of one room further to the right was chains and shock devices, causing a shiver to run down Steve’s spine. He couldn’t imagine some of the abuse that took place under the governments supervision.

Finally, after a long trek, they made it to their destination. The steel doors sliding open, bright lights slightly blinding the three Avengers. The sight before them was ghastly. Sam and Clint were the first ones to react, though not by much. Clint’s arm was in a very basic sling, his body covered in bruises and he could barely stand. Sam was on the floor, leg twisted in an unnatural manner.

Bucky made his way over to Sam, strands of hair falling over his eye.   
“What’d they do to you?” He whispered, not hoping from an answer.  
”Tony came to visit... they attacked us after,” he gritted out as Bucky put an arm around his shoulder.  
“Yeah... they beat us good,” Clint wheezed out as Natasha checked him over and helped him stand up.

“They knocked out lil red and Tic Tac too,” Sam forced out as he and Bucky slowly made it to the middle of the room.   
“Get them first,” Clint pleaded as Natasha propped him up against his outer cell wall. “Hey Vision, how are those data files coming along? We may need some help down here,” Steve asked as his comm sprung to life.  
“Well if my calculations are correct, then I should have just about everything we will need.”  
”Okay. Meet us on the 4th level. We gotta carry Scott out of here.”

As Sam stated, Scott was laying unconscious on the floor of his cell. Dried blood coated his nose and lips along with a small puddle underneath his head. Scott didn’t move, but the shallow rise and fall of his chest was enough indication that he was alive; Vision carefully cradled Scott to his green chest as Steve placed him in his arms.  
“Be careful now, we don’t know what other injuries he might have.”  
“Yes Captain,” Vision nodded as he stood off to the side, watching as Steve quickly made it over to the youngest avengers’ cell.

She was most definitely unconscious, most of her upper body being covered by a thick jacket. Confusion and curiosity over took his senses as he approached the passed out teen, hands reaching to flip her over. He took note of how tangled her hair was and how her toes had begun to turn to a pretty cyan color. He frowned, body parts weren’t supposed to be a pretty cyan color.

Upon flipping her over, he nearly gasped at her condition. The jacket was a straitjacket and there was a thick black collar engulfing a large portion of her neck. Her face was covered in bruises of various sizes and her lip was busted in two places. The rather thick, line shaped bruise on her cheek is what sent Natasha into a spiral as she could figure what weapon caused that kind of mark, “О, Боже”, she bit back.

The collar steadily blinked as he wrapped his calloused hands around the back of it, forcefully prying it off the young Sokovian’s neck. The sound of crusted blood ripping off of skin was heard throughout the floor as the collar was tossed across Wanda’s cell. Parts of her neck, especially by the nape of her head, were black and discolored; severe burns causing her skin to peel. The other parts of her neck were less burnt with dried blood all around, with visible needle marks on 3 different points of her neck.

“It’s a shock collar,” Clint announced to the room as he swayed on his feet a bit.“the needles were probably used to drug her,” Natasha murmured from Clint’s side.   
“Hey Buck, can I borrow your shirt? We’ve got get this shit off her,” she whispered as he turned her back into her stomach. Nobody took it upon themselves to call out Cap’s use of the work  shit.  Compared to the other words they wanted to use, shit  was the most mild term for the time being.

Steve began releasing the straps of the jacket, only to be met with pale, bruised skin.   
“they didn’t even give her a shirt,” he said to himself as Natasha made her way over to switch positions with him. She gently took Buckys shirt from his metal hand and quickly stripped the girl of the jacket, noting how she could see just about every bone and rib in her chest.

They had to admit Natasha was fast. Wanda was stripped and dressed in Bucky’s shirt before they even had the chance to properly blink.   
“Steve, you carry Wanda. Be careful with her okay.”   
“I will do my best Nat,” Steve stated as he began to lead the group out the room with the unconscious girl in arms.   
“Did we get them all?” Steve asked Vision as he turned a corridor.  
“Unfortunately, Former Secretary Ross and a few others left on a life raft. Almost as if they knew we were coming, sir.”

“It’s... we’ll deal with that later. For now, we gotta get these guys into the quinjet.”  
The rescue team made their way back to the quinjet as quickly as they could, given the current situation; they made it with one minute to spare. Okaye had the jet up in the air less than a minute later, flying fast among the clouds.

“Lay down,” Bucky softly prodded Sam as he led him into the back with the gurneys and got to work hooking an IV to his hand and to the other former prisoners as well. “There’s morphine and another sedative in there....rest,” was all Steve could tell his team as he went to sit in the front of the plane. Steve let out a deep sigh as he kept his gaze fixated on the floor beneath him. He had no idea this is what they were going through.

“We should kill them all. burn that place to the ground,” Natasha seethed from her seat next to Steve.   
“We’ll get ‘me Tasha. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation- О, Боже: Dear God


	11. Informational Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Vision learn more about their friends stay at The Raft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1. I’ll release part 2 either later tonight or early tomorrow. I have some things to take care of before I edit the next chapter.  
> Also m, this chapter is as medically accurate as I could make it.

Okoye flew faster than she thought was possible, understanding how dire the situation was without being told. The airship was eerily quiet, save for the shallow breathing of their friends in the back. Many of the ships occupants were lost in thought, wondering how they were going to get Ross and what the specifics of their teammates torture were.

Leaves colored a vibrant emerald with splotches of chartreuse cut across the horizon, indicating they finally reached their destination. As soon as the airship touched down, medical personnel flooded in to remove the fallen Avengers. Okoye slowly led the remaining occupants of the ship onto the port, with intentions to lead them back to their floor.   
“As of right now, the best course of action is to let the medical professionals perform their job. They will alert you when you are able to visit your friends.”

“I would advise you to get something to eat and maybe rest. It may be a while before you see them again,” she stated as she pushed open the doors leading to their floor of the building, leaving them alone. They all took residence in the living room, spaced out on the various furniture littering the common area.  
“I... it was almost like picking up a piece of paper,” Steve stuttered, referencing Wanda as he looked at the intricate rug on the floor.“Starved, beaten, and who knows what else”, he stated as he stood up, pacing around the room.

“I won’t be able to sleep, so I’m gonna shower, get the smell of that place off me,” Natasha stood to head towards her shower. The images of Clint with a broken arm, swaying on his feet made her furious. He was a trained spy, some might even add assassin, he was more than used to various forms of torture techniques. She couldn’t imagine the things he had to endure while trying to defend his team. She let the water run down her body as her thoughts ran rampant of the worst case scenarios.

Steve and Bucky may have only worked with the Ant based superhero once, but they were beyond grateful for him, nonetheless. He did his part in protecting Steve and Bucky as they made their way to the quinjet hangar. Seeing him as anything other than a happy, smiling face was unnerving for the duo.

* * *

It was about 5 and half hours before the small group was called down to the medical wing. Anxiety and fear rolled of the group in large waves as they cautiously trudged down the narrow hallway. Once there, they were greeted by a young, thin woman dressed in traditional, yet somehow modern, Wakandan attire, who stood in the middle of the room.   
“Hello, my name is Shuri. I am King T’Challa’s younger sister, the Princess of Wakanda. My brother told me about the situation. I am... very sorry.”

The question slipped out before Bucky had a chance to process it, “how old are you? You look like a child.   
“well. If you want to get technical, I guess I am. I’m 18.”   
Steve, Nat, and Bucky’s eyes slightly widened at the revelation: a child overseeing pertinent medical procedures. This place was nuts.   
“I designed most of what you see here in this lab,” she emphasized with a hand flourish of the room, forcing them to look around.

Everything they saw was way more advanced than anything they had ever seen back home, including Stark’s technology. They immediately turned their attention towards the Wakandan, putting pure faith in her. She led them to a separate floor of the medical unit, before addressing them again.   
“All 4 of your friends have been placed on the same floor to allow for easier access in visiting. The first room on the left belongs to Mr. Wilson, next door to the right is Mr. Lang with Mr. Barton directly across form him, and Ms. Maximoff off to the right.

“If you’ll please have a seat, I’ll let you know the extent of their injuries, staring with Mr. Wilson first.” The group quickly occupied the seats in the lobby with Vision opting to slightly float off the ground.   
“Mr. Wilson is current being treated for mild hypothermia. His internal body temperature was about 35° C (93°F), which is low but not life threatening. His left fibula and tibia were completely shattered, requiring an internal fixation device. 4 of his ribs were broken who he we stabilized for the time being. He is slightly dehydrated and underweight, at about 72.5 kg (160 pounds), with cuts and bruises covering different areas of his body.”

“Mr. Lang’s condition was a bit more serious. His nose was broken and he suffered a closed skull fracture. The blood around his head was a result of his nose breaking, not from the head injury itself. He’s suffering from from 7 broken ribs, with two ribs fractured in different places. One of his ribs caused his right lung to collapse, a chest tube was set in place to drain the air from the surrounding area. His skin was red and over sensitive, likely from scalding hot water, but we’re not exactly sure. He was also covered in multiple bruises and contusions and weighs in at 68.9 kg (152 lbs).”

The 4 Avengers patiently waited for Shuri to continue as they took some time to take deep breaths, mentally preparing themselves for whatever else was to come.“Now Mr. Barton had some fluid in his lungs, not naturally occurring; the foreign substance resulted in him developing a pulmonary edema. We placed him on oxygen and are administering diuretics to help decrease some of pressure caused by excess fluid in his lungs. His current weight is 74.4 kg (164 lbs). His right arm was practically bent in half, his ulna and radius suffered complete breaks. He too had an internal doctor in place to stabilize his bones to allow them to heal correctly.”

Shuri sighed as she looked at Wanda’s files, willing herself to continue.   
“Ms. Maximoff... uhh Wanda... suffered the most severe injuries, at least physically. She currently only weighs 36.4 kg (80.3 lbs). In terms of bones, she only suffered about 5 broken ribs, which missed all her vital organs. Minor injuries involve a busted lip in two places and a whip mark on the cheek. Now...for her more serious injuries,” Shuri announced as she swallowed thickly.

“The front of her body is covered in bruises and whip markings, most of them got infected from her uh... “living” condition. We cleaned up a large part of the infected areas but there were some sections that we couldn’t get to, so we put in a stent to drain the remaining infection. Her neck...”  
“There was a collar around her neck when we found her. Clint said they used it to shock and possibly drug her,” Bucky chimed in.

“Mmhm that adds up. We did find high concentrations of Lorazepam and Zolpidem in her system. We cleaned and treated the burn marks on her neck as much as we could since it was quite  severe. She was found to be extremely dehydrated resulting in kidney failure. She’s currently getting fluids delivered through an intravenous line until she shows signs of improvement. We put them all in medically induced comas until their bodies show significant signs of healing.”

“When can we see them?” Bucky asked as they rose form their seats.  
“Right now if you would like. However there is one more thing,” Shuri announced, stopping the group in their tracks.  
”Wanda seems to have experienced extreme sexual trauma to her genitals. When the medical examiners were removing her pants, they found that she had on no underwear and that there was a trail of dried blood and semen on her inner thighs. A rape kit was performed and the system recovered 5 different sets of DNA... they left her clothes on so that she’d be more comfortable when she comes to...” Shuri finished, her voice becoming strained towards the end.

“I’m sorry,” she offered with tears pricking the corner of her eyes.  
“We’ll alert you when we find anything new,” Shuri said as she dismissed herself. The tension in the room became palpable as heavy sighs and held breaths were released.  
“FUCK!” Steve’s shouted as he punched a wall before rubbing his face. It all made him physically ill.  
“We looked for months and couldn’t find any signs of them. We... what.... what were we missing?” He cried out as tears fell out his baby blue eyes.

“Hey, hey, not right now,” Natasha said as she cupped his face in her hands, wiping away the fallen tears.   
“We can cry tomorrow, but right now, we have to stay with the team. They’re here now and so are we. I’ll stay with Wanda, Steve you go with Scott, Vision you will be with Clint, and Bucky is with Sam. If anything happens, we alert each other, okay?”  
Bucky and Vision solemnly nodded as Steve continued to stare into Natasha’s eyes.  
“Alright Nat,” he wiped his eyes before clearing his throat, back straight as he headed towards Scott’s room.

Natasha gingerly opened Wanda’s door and peered over arch the girl resting in the bed. Her skin was beyond pale, almost resembling the white hospital sheets covering her body. They stayed true to their word and let her stay in Bucky’s shirt and the worn out prisoner sweats; the tee was practically eating her alive. Natasha wouldn’t have known that that the person lying in front of her was a teenager, if she didn’t already know the young Sokovian. The deep red lashing on her jaw was a stark contrast to the wan skin it rested on.

A drop of water fell from above. Natasha curiously looked around to find the source of the water droplet, knowing that this place was far too up to date to have leaky pipes. She stared at Wanda as she figured out where the drop had came from- her eyes. More tears slowly made their way down her cheeks before she fiercely wiped them away. She told Steve he couldn’t cry, not yet, so she couldn’t either. She couldn’t cry, no matter how much it physically pained her heart to see Wanda in such a condition.


	12. Hospital stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just waiting around the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a part two to the previous chapter

Vision wasn’t entirely sure why Mr. Rogers paired him with the bird based archer, not after their last encounter together. He had a feeling that it was more of a symbolic retribution, although; he didn’t see it as a punishment, per se. However, he would much rather prefer to be with Wanda. He gazed down at the broken man in front of him, not fully comprehending how someone as ordinary yet strong as he, could end up in this position.

“I am terribly sorry about the previous issues we had during our last interaction with each other. I was just doing what Mr. Stark instructed me to do because he believed it was the best solution to our conundrum. I now see that there was a deeper issue at hand. I understand that there is nothing that I can say that could possibly appease you. Hopefully, just my being here will allow you to see how I truly feel,” he finished as his eyes scanned over Clint’s features.

Vision uncomfortably sat down in the one, plain but soft, hospital chair in the room. As he patiently waited, he opted to phase out the room for a brief minute to collect some books on human thoughts and emotions; deciding that the best thing for him to do in this moment was to better his knowledge about said topic, or lack thereof. He phased through the room 10feet away, the one containing Sam and James.

“Mr. Barnes, I wish to acquire some reading materials. Is there anything I can get for you to help with the passage of time?”   
“Just bring me whatever you can,” Bucky softly responded to the synthezoid.   
“Maybe some dumbbells would be nice too. Can’t have Sam kicking my ass during sparring.”   
“Yes sir,” Vision nodded.   
“I prefer if you called me Bucky, but James would be fine too.”   
“Yes sir,” Vision responded once more before departing for Mr. Rogers and Mr. Lang’s current living quarters.

“Mr. Rogers, it there anything I can get for you to ease your stay in here?”   
“Case files and informational folders. I want to know everything there is to possibly know about the Raft and all those involved,” he quietly fumed from his seat next to Scott.   
“Will do, Mr. Rogers.”   
Vision floated through the wall once more, heading for his last destination.

Steve sat with his hand under his chin, staring intensely at Scott, trying to decipher his thoughts. Scott’s wide green eyes filled with awe and respect didn’t catch Steve by surprise the first time they met. He was used to children and adults alike responding to him in that manner; he was Captain America, after all. He was a physical representation of the country’s views on what hope and justice should resembled. What he wasn’t used to however, was other people with superhero advancements or abilities, looking at him with such emotions. 

Others in the field knew that they had a duty to the people they were protecting and were heroes in their own right, not really phased by the sight of meeting new heroes. His childlike innocence and enthusiasm when meeting Steve disclosed just how genuinely human Scott was, a regular guy who had the ability to perform large (and small) feats. He wasn’t sucked into the snobbish air of superheroism just yet. Ross and the few others involved may have gotten away this time but given the opportunity, it would not happen again.

* * *

“Ms. Romanoff, I have already alerted the others of my soon to be departure and have asked them if there was anything they would like in order to occupy their time and their minds. Is there anything that would make the duration of your stay more tolerable?”   
“How about getting the bastards that did this,” she poorly joked as she wiped away a fallen tear before Vision noticed.   
“I-I’m sorry but I cannot do tha-“   
“I know... i know. Can you just bring me some books?   
“Sure, is there a specific genre you have a preference for or...”   
“No, just bring me whatever.”   
Vision solemnly acquiesced to the Black Widow- Natasha’s soft request as he made his way up to procure the items his friends?, requested.

Time slowly passed as the 3 and a half people waited for some signs of life from the beds they were currently occupying. King T’Challa and a handful of his royal advisors stopped by the next day, inviting the group to the lobby.   
“I come baring gifts. I understand how grave the situation is and want you to feel comfortable while we wait for your friends to heal. I brought each of you enough clothes to last a week, along with a toothbrush, towel, and wash cloth. There is soap and toothpaste in the bathrooms for your use. We also have brought you lunch, although, if you do not feel up to eating, that is fine. If you need anything else, please feel free to ask me or my royal advisors. We will try our best to accommodate your needs,” he declared as they distributed the clothes and toiletries amongst the 4 individuals.

“Thank you, King T’Challa. We appreciate everything you have done for us so far,” Steve stated as he placed a hand on the King’s shoulder.   
“Of course, it is the least we can do,” he and Steve nodded to each other.   
“Well, my friends, my royal advisors and I must be on our ways. We will stop by to visit again soon.”

Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Vision did not see each other again afterwards, all too anxious that someone would wake up and find themselves alone. Steve adamantly studied everything in the files that Vision obtained for him, front to back and inside out. If there was any information to as where may have retreated to, he would find it. Bucky stretched and exercised as he patiently waited for Sam to wake up. He would read books and sift the internet when his muscles became too fatigued, exhaustion evident but him strongly fighting against it.

Vision took to phasing through each room, to check on the team every now and then. He had become a pseudo- caretaker, making sure if they didn’t eat, then they at least stayed adequately hydrated. He also served as a distraction from thoughts, if you will. He would engage Bucky and Steve in idle conversation, hoping to draw their minds away from their ruminating thoughts, at least for a few minutes. Natasha was a bit harder to engage but he still kept persisting.

A nurse, Adaego, Natasha had learned after seeing her for 3 days, would come and change Wanda’s dressings twice a day. She had come in to replace Wanda’s dressing for the second time that day when Natasha turned her attention towards her, catching her off guard.

“I wanted to ask you something. There’s no chance that she could be pregnant right?” Natasha asked as she continued to gently stroke the back of Wanda’s hand.   
“It’s highly unlikely considering the... extent of her abuse along with the fact that she was constantly denied hydration and nitrino. Her body could not possibly support another living thing,” she continued, not stopping her ministrations on Wanda’s neck.

At that, Natasha nodded. She had a strong feeling that what Adaego had said was true. However, with all of HYDRA’S experimentation, Natasha wasn’t quite sure just how far they went to ensure that Wanda became the ultimate weapon.   
“Alright and. Romanoff, I’ll be back in the morning. If you need anything, just press the button, I’ll be here.”   
Natasha gave her a small smile as she the kindhearted nurse exited the room, leaving just her and Wanda again.

The beeping of the heart monitor provided calming white noise and also let Natasha know that Wanda was still alive; that she was here. Vision knocked, attempting to incorporate the newfound knowledge about common American decency he learned from his book, to the test before completely phasing through.   
“You’re supposed to wait for someone to invite you in first.”   
“Oh,” he said as he looked towards the door and back at here, “ I was... it was something new I learned.”   
Natasha quietly hummed her response, eyes not leaving Wanda’s face. Natasha was still dressed in the out dirt she wore before coming to the medical wing: comfortable fitting jeans with a stripped shirt and loose cotton jacket over it. Her hair was left free, hanging around her shoulder.

He glanced over at the little wooden hospital table, the books she asked for were still stacked in the same position as when he brought them to her, 4 days ago.   
“Ms. Romanoff-“   
“How do you address Steve?”   
“Mmm I’m sorry?” Vision asked as he cleared his throat.   
“How do you address Steve?” She asked slowly, punctuation every word.   
“I address him as Mr. Rogers.”   
“And Bucky?”   
“He prefer that I refer to him as James or Bucky.”   
“Then just call me Natasha.”   
“Yes Ms. Rom- I mean Natasha.”

Natasha nodded her head with a huff as Vision awkwardly fidgeted across from her.“Maybe you should do something to ease your mind for the time being, read some of the lively books I brought you”   
“No. I dropped the ball once. Not gonna happen again, she shook her head, red hair flying from side to side.   
“I’ll ease my mind when she’s awake and she knows she’s safe.”   
“Yes well, how about a warm shower?”   
“Nuhuh, no.”   
“At least make sure you’re eating and staying hydrated, keep up your energy. Wanda would want you to be healthy”, he whispered afraid he was crossing the line.

“I’ll eat but I’m not leaving her again. I... just can’t,” she stated with a soft but firm voice, determination in her eyes. She was going to wake up with somebody by their side, they all were. And if that meant Natasha had to sit in the same worn out clothes, not moving, just to be by Wanda’s side, then she’d do it.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a short chapter but it’s a start. I’ll put trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters that warrant it. Feel free to reach out if you have an comments or concerns


End file.
